The use of a load supporting apparatus such as a crane, jib, davit or fall protection system can be quite dangerous if used improperly. Death, injury and property damage can result from attempting to lift a load that exceeds the recommended loading range for which a particular apparatus was designed. Concerns over safety therefore create a desire for a device that can prevent accidents by providing an indication to a user or observer when a load supporting apparatus is being overloaded. Provided with such a warning, the user can unload the apparatus immediately in order to avert failure and resulting casualties. For cases where the load cannot be removed quickly and safely, it is also desirable to have a means to reduce the effect of the overloading and prevent substantial damage to the primary components of the apparatus.